


La llamada del desierto

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desert, Divorce, F/M, First Meetings, Introspection, Love at First Sight, POV First Person, Self-Discovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Era como un pequeño universo aislado por el mundo, donde el tiempo se había parado a una concepción de la vida basada en el esencial, y en el poco que la tierra y el agua podían ofrecer.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	La llamada del desierto

**La llamada del desierto**

Mi mirada fue atraída de un denso grupo de palmeras a mi derecha.

 _Oasis_.

Los oasis que hasta ese momento sólo podía imaginar, los oasis que en los cómics estaban descritos como una palmera y un charco de agua clara... ahora uno de ellos estaba a unas centenas de metros lejos de mí, y era simplemente impresionante.

Palmeras, palmeras por todas partes, de un verde esmeralda casi cegador, que manchaba el color dorado de la arena circundante. Me habría gustado tomar mi diario de viaje, donde anotaba cualquier cosa encontrara relevante, pero no tuve la fuerza de desviar la mirada de esa maravilla.

Seguí por la calle robada al desierto hasta llegar a mi hotel, en el centro de Tozeur.

Podía apenas hablar, asombrado para lo que acababa de ver.

Venia del norte de la Túnez, de las playas de Hammamet, de la riqueza artificial de Sidi Bou Said. Y nada de lo que había visto hasta ese momento había sido capaz de llegar a mi corazón como esa visión en medio de la nada.

Me giré hacia mi guía, Rami Mazgou, que me miró con una sonrisa.

“¿Le gusta el hotel, señor Visser?” me preguntó, con el encanto típico de su gente.

Eché un vistazo distraído al edificio, antes de dirigirme de vuelta a él.

“Sí, Rami, sí. Pero no es a esto que pensaba. Fui encantado por la vista del oasis.” le expliqué. Él me sonrió, probablemente acostumbrado a reacciones semejantes por parte de cualquier simple turista.

“Mañana, si quiere, podemos ir a visitarlo. Pero ahora está tarde, me creo que sea mejor si vamos a acostarnos, ¿no?” me preguntó. Yo asentí, todavía con la mente que vagaba sin rumbo, perdido un poco entre los recuerdos y la imaginación.

*

Esa noche pensé mucho. Recordé cuanto había hesitado por esa vacación, regalada por Karel y Lester, mis mejores amigos.

Esperaban de hacerme olvidar lo que había ocurrido, de distraerme de un divorcio lamentable, acabado con mi mujer, Aileen, que dejaba La Haya para ir a vivir en Francia.

Llevándose a Jacky, mi niña. La única razón de mi vida, la única cosa que todavía mantenía unido un matrimonio acabado hace tiempo.

Aileen no había resistido tanto como a mí con los silencios infinitos, con la vida que no nos tenía éxito de dar nada.

Estaba harto, vacío, sin ni una razón que me hiciera seguir adelante. Había hecho preocupar a mis amigos, que nunca faltaban de señalarme los aspectos de mi vida todavía inexplorados, dejados así por un matrimonio muy prematuro.

_“Vamos, Noel, ¡no hace falta hacer una tragedia! Tienes treinta y dos años, todavía eres un hombre guapo y tienes el derecho de reconstruir tu vida.”_

Eran las palabras favoritas de Karel, pronunciadas siempre con una especie de malicia, casi para decirme que tenía que olvidar a Aileen de prisa, posiblemente con otra mujer.

Había intentado muchas veces, y muchas veces me había dado cuenta del hecho que, aunque siendo todavía joven, cuando me encontraba en los clubs de La Haya con los dos de ellos me sentía raramente viejo.

Había llegado a la conclusión que había hombres de treinta y dos años todavía jóvenes y llenos de vida, y hombres de treinta y dos años con un matrimonio atrás y una hija que se sentían como si su tren había pasado ya, y lo hubieran perdido.

Mi tren se había parado en una ciudad en el norte de la Francia, y no había vuelto más.

Me dormí con el entrecejo fruncido, señal que no iba a ser una noche sin pesadillas.

Me había acostumbrado, quizá, o quizá nunca se puede acostumbrarse a vivir perseguidos por los fantasmas de una época ya terminada.

*

El día siguiente me desperté temprano. Muy temprano.

No tuve éxito de volver a dormir por las ganas que tenía de adentrarme en el desierto, tan glorificado y de que no conocía tan poco.

Rami y yo pasamos toda la mañana en el oasis de Nefta. Ese lugar que visto desde lejos me había encantado tanto, de cerca quizá estaba aún mejor.

Era como un pequeño universo aislado por el mundo, donde el tiempo se había parado a una concepción de la vida basada en el esencial, y en el poco que la tierra y el agua podían ofrecer.

Miraba a los bereberes a los ojos, más y más sorprendido por la increíble alegría que encontraba. 

No tenían nada, pero parecían ignorar su mismo estado.

Quizá, comencé a pensar, estás más consciente de lo que se pierde más que de lo que nunca tuviste.

Todos saludaban a Rami, y pensé que el chico no fuera nuevo a esa especie de excursión.

“Remi, ¿vienes a menudo aquí?” le pregunté, en aire curioso. Él asintió firmemente.

“Aquí no muy a menudo. Pero me voy a Tozeur cada vez que puedo.” me explicó, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

“¿Tienes a tus padres aquí?” intenté adivinar, pero la risa que siguió me hizo intuir mi error.

“Chokri, Tarek y Aziza... y mi mujer, Fatma.” desgranó unos nombres, acompañándolos enseguida con fotografías. Yo miré a él antes y luego las imágenes; seguro Rami no tenía más que veinte y ocho años, y el niño más grande de las fotos parecían tener al menos diez.

Me uní a su risa.

“Rami Mazgou, eres una fuente inagotable de sorpresas.” me burlé un poco de él, dándole una palmadita en los hombros.

Volvimos a caminar en paso más rápido, al dirigirnos de vuelta al jeep.

Yo estaba asombrado, observaba a Rami que caminaba unos pasos en frente a mí.

A su edad, es decir cuatro años atrás, yo aún parecía un muchacho ingenuo con la ansiedad de estar para ser padre. Y él... tres hijos y una mujer que le esperaban, y una mirada que expresaba pura felicidad.

En principio lo envidié, porque me había mostrado de tener todo lo que yo había irremediablemente perdido, pero enseguida rocé que pudiera mantener esa felicidad tanto como posible.

Sólo porque no estaba concedida a mí, no veía porque hombres más dignos tuvieran que privarse de esa.

*

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, yo estaba ya muy cansado. Lo señalé a Rami que, después de un mal chiste sobre la escasa resistencia de nosotros europeos, me propuso de ir a comer.

Me llevó a un restaurante no muy lejos del centro, Les Andalous, que me sorprendí de encontrar casi vacío. Cuando lo dije a Rami, él me sonrió.

“Esta no es una estación muy turística. Estamos en septiembre, mientras la mayoría de las personas ven en estas zonas de la Túnez sólo en primavera, antes que comience a tener demasiado calor.” me explicó, luego se giró hacia el hombre que parecía ser el propietario.

Nos sentamos, y mientras estaba a punto de preguntar a Rami los planes por la tarde, mis ojos fueron cautivados por una figura a lo lejos que se movía rápidamente.

Cuando enfoqué la imagen, tuve alrededor de la misma reacción de cuando había entrevisto desde lejos el oasis de Nefta. La sensación de nunca haber visto algo así, la sensación de vacío en el pecho, la sensación que ese momento iba a recordarlo por toda la vida.

Baja, tal vez delgada, algo que no se podía establecer con seguridad dado que estaba envuelta en un voluminoso delantal negro.

Piel un poco más morena que la media tunecina, ojos bajos. Me habría gustado verlos, seguro que no me habrían decepcionado.

Tuve un escalofrío cuando me di cuenta que se acercaba a nuestra mesa, en paso rápido.

Al llegar a menos de medio metro de nosotros se paró, sacando de un bolsillo del delantal lápiz y papel, pero siempre con ojos bajos.

“ _Bonjours messieurs, voulez-vous commander?”_ preguntó ella, hablando rápidamente. Rami le sonrió.

“¡Nidal! No hay prisa, no me parece que el restaurante esté lleno de gente, ¿no?” se burló de ella. La chica levantó la mirada del papel para echarle un vistazo enojado, y fue entonces que me quedé fulminado.

Dos irises profundas, negras como el carbón, donde casi no se podía ver más que la mancha azabache en el centro de la pupila.

Penetrantes y, en ese momento, llenos de desdén por Rami, que por su parte no daba señal de querer dejar de reír.

“Rami, siempre eres inapropiado.” fue su único comento, entre dientes. Tomó pedidos y se fue, rápida como había llegado.

La miré alejarse, la mirada perdida, hasta que Rami se limpió ruidosamente la garganta.

“Lo sé... bonita, ¿no encuentra?” me dijo, casi como una provocación. Yo desvié la mirada del punto donde la chica había desaparecido, y me giré hacia él. Tuve la tentación de decirle que no era _bonita_ , que era una de las mujeres más hermosas que hubiera visto en mi vida, pero sólo me encogí de hombros.

“Sí, bastante.” respondí, diplomáticamente. De su expresión entendí que no tenía intención de hacerse engañar, que estaba claro lo que pensaba de la chica.

No nos sirvió ella, probablemente estaba todavía enojada con Rami. Por la segunda vez ese día, me enfadé con él por el mal chiste, que me había impedido de volver a ver a Nidal.

Salimos, y yo me resigné al hecho que probablemente nunca iba a volver a verla.

*

“¿Qué planes tenemos por la tarde?” pregunté a Rami, mientras en paso lento nos acercábamos al hotel. Él sonrió, travieso, antes de responderme.

“Estamos aquí para que usted veía el deserto, ¿no? Y es lo que va a hacer esta tarde, señor Visser.”

Fruncí la nariz frente a la formalidad, que chocaba con las palabras y el tono del chico.

“Por favor, Rami... sólo Noel.” remarqué, y él suspiró de manera teatral.

“Como quieres... Noel.” repitió. Entretanto, habíamos llegado frente del hotel. Yo hice como para entrar, pero él no me siguió. “Tú vas. Yo tengo que organizar las cosas para hoy... no es cosa de nada ir al desierto, no vas sin un poco de preparación.” me explicó de prisa, y luego se fue sin darme tiempo de contestar.

Había algo que no me estaba diciendo, estaba seguro.

Pero, tuve que admitirlo, en ese momento no me interesaba para nada descubrir que.

*

“Conque, ¿estás listo?” me preguntó Rami.

Me esperaba en el espacio abierto frente del hotel, y no a solas. Estaba apoyado en un jeep, cuyo conductor miraba fijo frente a sí, en aire serio.

“Rami, ¿Qué tienes intención de hacer?” fue mi respuesta. Él se me acercó y me dio una palmadita en el hombro.

“Yo no voy. Como te he dicho, soy más experto de Tozeur que del desierto. Necesitas a alguien acostumbrado a ese tipo de lugar.”

Yo me salí los ojos, reacio a pasar la tarde con ese hombre de aire poco amistoso. Cogí un brazo a Rami y nos alejamos ligeramente del jeep. Estaba para explicarle mis rémoras, cuando la puerta posterior del coche se abrió.

Vencí la tentación de frotarme los ojos para controlar que no fuera ya un miraje, aún antes de llegar al desierto.

Era Nidal.

Me giré hacia Rami, con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro. El chico se le acercó, cogiéndola de una cadera, algo que ella no apreció para nada.

“Noel, ella es nuestra fascinante y tímida camarera, Nidal Ben. Nidal, él es Noel Visser. Es neerlandés.” nos presentó, pero ella no dio señal de haberlo escuchado. Dado que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de decir nada, Rami siguió. “Nidal es bereber, y conoce el desierto mucho mejor que mí. Pues he pensado que fuera más indicado que tuvieras a ella como guía, por esta tarde.” terminó, y luego nos empujó de prisa hacia el coche. En cuanto subimos, me acerqué a él, la cara roja.

“Rami, yo...” él me interrumpió inmediatamente.

“No hace falta que me agradezcas, Noel.” dijo, y luego le hizo señal al hombre sentado a mi lado de que partiera.

Me apoyé contra el asiento y cerré los ojos.

Maldito Rami.

Estaba seguro que, dentro del final del día, iba a tener éxito de convencer a Nidal de ser un idiota total, algo que probablemente pensaba ya.

Y Rami me había dejado solo con ella... bueno, aparte del clone de Sandokán sentado a mi lado, que no decía ni una palabra.

Me giré hacia el asiento posterior y la vi mirar fijo en el vacío, la cabeza apoyada a la ventana.

Encontrando el silencio muy incómodo, decidí de hablar.

“Aprecio que me acompañes. Espero que no sea un problema para ti... sabes, Rami pensaba de ser inadecuado para hacerme de guía en el desierto, dice que él no conoces tan bien...” empecé, sin obtener reacciones por su parte. Me limpié la garganta, y volví a hablar. “¿Cuánto vamos a adentrarnos en el desierto? Oí que se divide en el desierto de sal y el deserto de área. ¿Vamos a verlos ambos?” ella siguió quedándose callada, pero aparentemente yo había perdido la facultad de hacerlo, pues volví a hablar, como si hubiera olvidado como pararme. “¿Cómo se llama el desierto de sal? Es erk, ¿no?” en ese momento, casi sin darme cuenta, nos encontramos en medio de la nada. A nuestro alrededor sólo había tierra árida gris-rojiza, y la calle había desaparecido.

Fue entonces que finalmente Nidal reaccionó. Sonrió, traviesa.

“ _Cours_.” dijo al conductor, que sonrió en respuesta.

Ni tuve el tiempo de entender lo que le había dicho, porque el hombre aceleró terriblemente.

Empecemos una carrera en medio del camino arruinado, si se podía hablar de camino. En realidad, sólo estábamos robando la tierra al desierto, hecho de llanos irregulares y dunas altísimas. Me aferré a la manija, para evitar de chocar contra la puerta o el techo. Nidal, en vez, reía como una niña.

“Erg.” dijo, de repente. Yo me giré con dificultad hacia ella, siempre con cuidado.

“¿Qué?” grité, para ahogar el ruido ensordecedor del viento que entraba de las ventanas.

“El desierto de sal. Se llama erg.” explicó ella, todavía riendo. Yo la mire fijo, asombrado.

“¿Lo encuentras gracioso?” pregunté.

“¿Qué? ¿La carrera en el desierto o el hecho que pareces completamente aterrorizado?” me provocó, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Fue indeciso si ofenderme o reír con ella, y elegí la segunda opción.

“Estoy seguro que encuentras las dos agradables.” le dije, al sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió.

“Mucho.” confirmó, al echarme una sonrisa un poco más suave.

Seguimos la loca carrera arriba y debajo de las dunas mucho tiempo más. Cuando nos paramos, suspiré con alivio. Bajé del jeep y me miré alrededor; tras de nosotros había una duna muy alta, mientras por el resto sólo había vastos espacios de nada absoluto.

Nidal, sin esperarme, se dirigió con determinación a la duna. Cuando empezó a escalarla, yo temblé.

Sólo cuando llegó encima, y le tomaron cinco minutos, miró abajo, dándose cuenta que no la había seguida.

Su risa resonó por todas partes a mi alrededor, rellenando el vacío circundante.

“¡Sube!” gritó. Yo miré el montículo, para nada reconfortante.

Parecía ser sólida, y Nidal había subido sin dificultad.

Con un suspiro, me fue. A diferencia de la chica, que había subido rápidamente y sin necesidad de apoyarse, yo tuve que meterme a cuatro patas para llegar encima.

Cuando llegué, la vi inmóvil en un pincho, mirando fijo al horizonte.

El viento allí estaba más fuerte, caliente, y le desordenaba el pelo y el borde de la falda larga que llevaba, probablemente tanto pesada para protegerla de la arena, pero ella casi pareció no darse cuenta.

Me acerqué despacio, como para no romper la magia de ese lugar. Cuando finalmente la alcancé, no tuve éxito de hablar.

Mientras lo cruzábamos, el espectáculo había estado seguramente encantador, pero nada como lo que veía en ese momento. El blanco más puro de la sal se mezclaba al color de la tierra, en un vórtice de caliente y frio que cautivaba los ojos.

“Es maravilloso.” murmuré a Nidal, que me sonrió.

“Merecía la pena subir.” su tono estaba más suave con respecto a cómo lo había oído hasta ese momento. Era como un animal en cautividad que de repente se encontraba en su hábitat natural. Perdía sus angulosidades y se fusionaba con el paisaje, como si le perteneciera.

Nos sentamos en el mismo pincho, nunca desviando la mirada del espectáculo natural.

“¿Vienes a menudo al desierto?” le pregunté, ansiado de saber más de ella.

“No a menudo como me gustaría. Estoy casi siempre en el restaurante, no puedo permitirme de perder el trabajo.” parecía melancólica, como tomada por pensamientos desagradables, que no podía evitar de considerar. Me callé hasta que decidió de volver a hablar. “Mi padre murió unos años atrás, y mis hermanos son demasiado jóvenes para trabajar. Mi madre y yo hacemos lo que podemos, pero no siempre es fácil.” me explicó, haciéndome sentir de repente triste.

“¿Cuántos años tienes?”

“Veinte y uno.”

Apreté los labios, sintiéndome incómodo.

Me quejaba de mi entera existencia, pensando en cómo el destino hubiera sido injusto conmigo, mientras tenía algo que daba por sentado, y que no lo estaba: la libertad.

La libertad de tomar decisiones autónomas, la libertad de hacer lo que deseaba. La libertad de tomar un avión para irme al desierto, para descubrir mundos desconocidos.

Desvié la mirada del horizonte para llevarla a Nidal. Estaba muy joven para ser ya atada a las cadenas de la sobrevivencia, muy joven para tener que cuidar de una familia.

A esa edad, debería haber sido libre de evadir, de correr en la arena cada vez que tenía ganas, sin pensamientos a pesarle en la mente.

Casi instintivamente, me acerqué a ella, como si quisiera protegerla de sus responsabilidades. No era lógico ni racional, pero sentía de haber finalmente entendido porque fuera tan tímida, tan desconfiada. Intentaba protegerse a solas, y quizá aún no había entendido bien como.

Cogiendo mi movimiento, ella se apoyó en mi hombro, pero sin mirarme. Nos quedamos mucho tiempo quietos en esa posición, como si moverse pudiera romper la magia de ese lugar de mil y una noches.

Fue ella que reaccionó primera. De repente se puso en pie, como si la tierra bajo de ella fuera de repente hirviente.

“Vamos. Aún tienes que ver el desierto de arena.” dijo como excusa, mientras yo sospechaba que lo hubiera hecho para mascarar el momento de repentina debilidad.

Al llegar abajo vi que Nidal intentaba de no cruzar mis ojos. Un poco me divertía su actitud, pero quedaba vivido en mí el deseo de dejarle saber qué no iba a hacerle daño, qué no iba a herirla.

Así, decidí de hacer lo peor posible. Le cogí un brazo, la tiré cerca de mí y la besé.

No duró mucho, sólo unos segundos, pero estaba como si con ese beso fuéramos el trasfondo natural de ese lugar. Ya no se trataba del desierto, erábamos sólo un simple, libre, esplendido oasis, así como él que estaba acostumbrado a ver en los comics.

Al separarnos, tuve miedo que iba a darme una bofetada. En vez, empezó a reír.

“Los europeos sois tan teatrales, ¡tan dramáticos! No hace falta un beso digno de un libro, como un final feliz.” se burló de mí. Yo sonrojé, bastante avergonzado.

“Lo... lo siento. No sé qué...” intenté justificarme, pero ella me interrumpió.

“Yo lo sé. Eres un hombre en el medio del desierto y yo soy una pequeña bereber que conmueve. Pero dado que eres un hombre, no puedo culparte.”

Intenté una débil protestación, que no la impresionó mucho.

“No es esto. Me siento... me siento como si tu fueras justa. Diferente de las mujeres que conocí, diferente de las occidentales, diferente que mi ex mujer. Diferente del universo que me pertenece.” dije, sintiéndome muy tonto mientras hablaba. Nidal me acarició, suavemente.

“No puedes ser serio. Pero sé qué estás seguro de lo que dices.” suspiró. “Venís aquí seguros que este mundo os pueda dar algo que no encontráis en casa. Dijiste ex mujer, ¿no?” yo asentí, sin interrumpirla. “Y, del tono como lo dijiste, supongo que no fue un divorcio fácil.” sonrió, quizá dándose cuenta de haber entrado en un territorio que no le competía. “Prometéis, os hacéis encantar por la magia del deserto como si no hubiera nada a sus confines. Y cuando volvéis a la realidad, os vais. Siempre es así, y no finjas que no lo sea.” su tono no tenía acusación, sino resignación.

“Quizá tienes razón. Probablemente yo no entiendo lo que signifique el desierto, si sea capaz de hacer llegar sus mirajes a las emociones. Pero es algo que siento, y no veo porque debería fingir que no sea así.”

Nidal volvió a mirar al horizonte, en aire pacifico.

“Siempre me gustó el desierto. Te sientas en una duna de arena. No ves nada. No oyes nada. Y con todo, algo brilla en el silencio. Tampoco yo que nací aquí y que prácticamente vivo aquí, puedo definir claramente lo que es. Pero está aquí, aunque no siendo tangible. No te culpo porque de alguna manera tú lo sentiste también, este brillo repentino que parece llegar de la nada circundante. De hecho, te entiendo y respeto lo que sientes.” me dijo, mostrando una madurez inusual por sus veinte años.

De repente, estaba como si ninguno de los dos tuviera más ganas de hablar. Nos habíamos dicho todo, y quizá demasiado, y nos encontrábamos como vacíos.

Habríamos dejado espacio a los espacios inmensos de arena, porque nos rellenaran realmente como queríamos, sin volver al tema.

Quizá debería haber sido triste, pero en ese momento sólo me interesaba pasar cada momento posible que me quedaba en esa nación con Nidal, grabando su recuerdo en mi memoria para siempre.

El día siguiente, en el avión, iba a tener todo el tiempo por el arrepentimiento. Pero el arrepentimiento era el sentimiento de la muerte, y en ese momento yo tenía ganas sólo de vida.

De vuelta a Tozeur, la oí retocar con mi mochila, en el asiento posterior. No me preocupé, y no quise mirarla. Me limitaba a mirar fijo afuera de la ventana, absorto, sin pensar en nada.

Al separarnos, no fue tan melancólico como pensaba. Ella me dio un delicado beso en los labios, y yo ni pude reaccionar. Luego, me sonrió.

“Soy consciente del hecho que te vas mañana, pero eso no significa que tengas el permiso de olvidar este día.” me dijo, haciéndome sonreír.

“Voy a repensarlo a menudo, y no estoy seguro de ser bastante fuerte de creer que sea un recuerdo y no un sueño.” respondí, de una manera que probablemente ella encontró perfectamente coherente con la teatralidad europea de que hablaba. Sin embargo, no dejó de sonreír. Lo entendí, era así que quería ser recordada.

*

En el avión, intenté en vano dormir. Muchos pensamientos impedían a mi mente de liberarse bastante de concederme un poco de descanso.

En cuanto llegado a mi asiento había tenido de repente frio, y no había sido suficiente justificarlo con el aire acondicionado, no había sido suficiente justificarlo luego con la gran altitud, y me convencí del hecho que después del calor del desierto y de lo que me había hecho sentir Nidal, sólo iba a estar frio a mi espera en La Haya, y que nunca iba a sentir algo diferente.

Pues tomé el equipaje de mano, con la intención de escribir mis últimas impresiones sobre ese lugar, hasta que todavía podía verlo en una perspectiva más amplia.

Al abrir el diario de viaje, casi perdí la facultad de moverme.

La página que debería haber sido blanca, estaba manchada de tinta, modelada en una grafía clara y elegante.

_Te quiero._

Se entreveían unas sombras húmedas, residuos de lágrimas que nunca habría querido que fueran derramadas.

Iba a volver a ese lugar. Iba a mostrar a Nidal que no iba a ser capaz de olvidar esas escasísimas horas, que para mí habían tenido más intensidad que una vida entera.

Iba a seguir intentando luchar contra el frio de que ahora estaba tan consciente.

Iba a seguir oyendo para siempre adentro la llamada del desierto.


End file.
